


It's All in the Timing

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Timing

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Five years ago, Hartley would have dropped his mug in shock. A year ago, he would have checked the entire room for recording devices before replying. A week ago, he would have laughed.

Now, he just stares.

James has his hands up in the classic please-don’t-shoot-me-just-listen motion. “Look, I know what you’re thinking-” At that, Hartley _does_  laugh.

“I’m thinking this is an awfully well timed confession, James.” He says coolly, and the blonde doesn’t quite shrink back, but he does seem to deflate. “Does it have anything to do with the date I’m going on tonight? The one that marks three months; three months of a relationship that you’ve been very vocal about your disapproval?” James winced, but he didn’t deny it.

“It has a little to do with that, but it’s mostly because we’ve, we’ve been working together a lot lately, with this whole reformed Rogues squad thing, and it’s, it’s been  _good_ , Hart. Really good.” 

Good to work alongside him again. Good to laugh with him again. Good to see him all the time. Hartley had been a part of James’ life that he hadn’t realized he was missing until he showed up again.

He sighed.

“James, you’re not being a friend right now, you know that? Friends aren’t this selfish. I’m  _happy_ , James. For the first time in a long time. And now you’re taking a- you’re taking something I told you,” Drunkenly confessed in a fit of giggles. “in  _confidence_  and you’re throwing it back in my face as some kind of twisted joke. And it’s not funny.” Hartley stood, putting his coffee mug in the breakroom sink and filling it with water.

“Hart-”

“Don’t, James.” And his eyes are sad, even if the rest of his face is furious. “I’m  _really_  not in the mood, right now.” As Harley walked out the door in a swirl of cape and overdramatic flair that being reformed for close on a decade still hasn’t beaten out of him, James scuffed the toe of his boring black Oxfords against the leg of the table.

“But I wasn’t  _joking_  this time.” He said quietly, and if Hart’s superhuman hearing picked him up, the other man didn’t tell.


End file.
